Miss Universe
by ChocolateMilkyWay
Summary: Alfred finds Piri's Diary. Long story-short, things go DOWN fast. And who's christa? (ps: it aint a threesome! dirty minded pervs...- -)


AN: Heeeeyy! so this is a oneshot by me about Alfred F. Jones (America) and Maria Clara Dela Cruz or Piri(Philippines).(°3°)~ enjoy and pls review

"Alfred GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

"I dont think so, Babe." Piri ran towards Alfred with flushed cheeks and glaring eyes. He has her journal. HER journal. The very journal in which every page contained a certain blue eyed blonde boyfriend of hers and all the sickeningly sweet mushy stuff she wrote about him.

"C'mon ,just 1 page?" America reasoned desprately wanting to discover what the hell was in that book that made her want to tear him to shreds if he even got as close as a mile from it.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" She just wont budge wont she? Now he NEEDED to know what she got in that little book of hers. It was as small as a her hand yet was able to turn her from a bunny to Hulk in a matter of seconds. He just HAD to know. The blonde dashed to the kitchen, journal still in hand, a flash of dark brown following his tracks just as fast.

She was pressed against him, standing on the tips of her toes trying and failing miserably to snatch the blue and gold striped journal from the boy's hand. Alfred suddenly realised the position they were currently in. His hand on her waist. Her hand pulling on the hem of his shirt. Her right leg hooked on his waist while the other very close to his own. Their chest pressed against each other. Her face mere milimeters away from his. Then she turned to realise the same thing.

Their eyes meet and blue met brown. Al leans forward and captures her lips before she could even process what was going on but soon finds herself lost in the kiss. It was sweet and passionate but just when Al deepens the kiss Piri broke away looking quite satisfied with herself. What the...?

"Gotcha." She raises her hand to reveal a small blue and gold striped book. Alfred was utterly dazed and started patting his pockets searching for the book and rested his eyes on the petite Filipina in front of him. The brunette let out a soft sigh of relief and clutched the object tightly to her chest. She suddenly smiled arrogantly at him.

She thought she had won. How cute. The blonde chuckled at the idea as a mischievous smirk started to form on his lips. Time to bring out the big guns. Time to get into character.

"Oh...ok I understand. I just wanted to see what you thought of me but if you don't want me too that's...fine. I'm sorry for invading your privacy. I guess you don't trust me now don't ya? Heh, well goodnight. I'll be sleeping on the couch, ok? I don't want you getting paranoid. I don't blame if you did. I love you so much...Goodnight Baby." His eyes saddens as he kisses her forehead lingering there for effect and trudged to their leather sofa sighing. He hung his head and let's out one more sigh before looking back at her with sad eyes and the saddest smile you have ever seen and slowly makes his way to the couch.

WHAT .HAVE. I. DONE. A huge wave of guilt washed over the Filipina as she watched Alfred's little soap opera unravel...Maybe 1 page won't hurt right? He is my boyfriend after all... And….and he looked so sad and and...and "J-Just one page..." She gave in. Alfred suddenly turned back to normal. He walked right up to her until his face was so close that she could feel his warm breathe tickle her face. She blushed profusely and stared into those ocean blue eyes of his. He smiles genuinely and wraps his arms on her tiny waist lifting her slightly above the ground.

"Your adorable, you know that?" He beams chuckling a bit noticing the huge amount of the color red present on his girlfriend's tanned cheeks. He pecks her lips feeling the heat radiating from them. "Gusto mo bang basahin o h-hindi?" she spoke in her language which only made Alfred want to kiss her even more. Piri had her fair share of relationships but only Alfred made her feel like she can be herself without the fear of being judged, Papa Spain was always attracted to her but she always thought of his as her father when his men colonized her land. Kuya Kiko was a brother to her and well…her and Brunei were just too similar, like dating herself and he was just so focused on his own problems to stop and help her solve hers...

Alfred on the other hand was... Different. He would always tell her that he would come to the rescue when she was in trouble, like when Japan took over and she insisted for him to go and that she had to fight for her freedom and not him but he told her that he will return to help her...and he did.

"C'mere." He motioned her to sit on his lap. "Let's read it together." He smiled. She tentively sat beside him. "Come here!" he chuckled placing his hands on her hips forcing her to sit on his lap. The Filipina squeaked at this and blushed harder as Al tangled their legs and rested his head on her shoulder wrapping his arms around her waist cuddling her like a giant teddy bear "You read it." he said while nuzzling his head in her hair as a single white sampaguita flower fell softly on his knee.

"F-Fine..." Thank God her sisters weren't here. Ate Indonesia and Ate Malaysia would have mauled Alfred to death if seen with her like this. She gulped and started reading the page marked.

'November 19

Alfred has been talking to this girl a lot during the UN party. She's a few inches taller than me. Short blonde hair done in an elegant messy ponytail. She showed up in a beautiful red dress and silver heels. She was beautiful...more beautiful than me obviously. Alfred complimented her and I couldn't help but feel hurt and a lil jealous…ok maybe a lot more than little... It's just that I sometimes think about how Alfred could do so much better than me...Why me? I'm not even pretty let alone beautiful like Miss Universe over here. And….and Al…he doesn't notice this but I've seen how girl react to him...practically fawn over his charming smile or-or his amazing blonde hair...It can get frustrating sometimes coz...well he so much deserves more...than me. Heh I probably sound like the characters on my favorite Korean soap operas. Well got to go.

-Piri

Silence started to set in the room, a surprised Blonde and a shy Brunette beside him. His eyes burned on the side of her head waiting for an answer, a sound, anything. "Please say something…" She asked.

"…Why?"

"What?"

"Why would you think something like that?"

"She really was prettier than me." He sighed and brought her closer.

"Maria Clara De la Cruz y Rodriguez…You don't think that, ever about yourself, ok? Ever. You are beautiful. The most beautiful girl i have ever or will ever see in my entire life. And I'm all yours. I don't want anyone else. Why would I? When I already have you?"

"But you-."

"Dont say i deserve better. No i don't, I want you. No one else."

"but-"

"I LOVE YOU. And only you. End of story."

"…thank you." she smiles He leans forward and kissed her sweetly. Innocent and short…that is until Al deepens the kiss and-

*doorbell rings*

"Goddamit!" .Alfred got off his now flushed girlfriend. Al opened the door, very annoyed. Was he NOT allowed to make out with his amazing girlfriend?

"Hey..." Piri leaned to see who was at the door... Oh no. Miss Perfect has returned. "Oh…Christa. Hey…W-What are you doing here...?" 'Oh no, not her… ' he thought to himself

"Well I kinda l I was wondering...Do you want to go out on a date sometime?" She asked him out...on a date… Piri hung her head sadly;she could feel the tears brimming in her eyes. Alfred glanced at her and he swore he heard his heart shatter when he saw her eyes spill tears and trail down her cheek.

"Look Christa, I'm sorry but, like I told you, I already have an amazing girlfriend."

"Ya but…she'll never know and…" she places her hand on his chest seductively trying to convince him to go out with her. Piri on the other hand, has had enough of little miss perfect here 'Ok, that's IT. Anong pinagsasabi mo jan, ha? Lande mo, no?' (What the hell are you talking about? Slutty, Are we, Christa?) She though, and she was PISSED.

Alfred's breath hitched. "L-Look Christa, You s-see, I…uhhh, My girlfriend…s-she's, umm she's. W-Would you stop t-that?"

"Stop what?" she moves in closer and closer.

"I- uhhh…." Alfred stuttered.

"Al, Who's this?" Piri interrupted., smiling sweetly 'its ON' she thought

"P-Piri!? I-I" 'WHAT. THE . FUCK?!' One second she was crying and the next she's fine! Unless…

"Oh, umm, Christa. And you are?" Christa ask, annoyed beyond belief.

"Maria De la Cruz, Al's Girlfriend…" Piri stopped extremely close to Christa's perfect little face and said "...And it's gonna stay that way. Now I suggest moving your prissy little ass to someone else's doorstep and try to steal HER man coz girl, you messed with the wrong bitch, got that Sweet-face? Now move." Piri threatened her whilst still keeping her sweet smile making the whole thing utterly terrifying to Christa who was now on the other side of the globe running for her life.

"So…" Piri turns to Alfred who was smiling proudly at her "Where were we?" she smirks

"Right here, princess" he smiles and kisses her sweetly.


End file.
